Seth (King of Fighters)
How Seth joined the Tourney He was ordered by his superior Ling to enter the King of Fighters tournament to capture the Flying Brigands leader, Ron. To do this, he arranges to team with Benimaru Nikaido, Shingo Yabuki and Lin. During the tournament, he learns that Ling is really Zero in disguise and that Ron had joined with NESTS. He continues to investigate Ron's activities as the series progresses, presumably to prevent him from becoming too powerful. He was also asked to attend Heidern's conference with the Agent Team in The King of Fighters XI. After protecting his family from vampires, Seth continued his Flying Brigands investigation. Seeking competition, he sends a notice about the second Tourney to a girl named Toph Beifong. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his sunglasses outward. After the announcer calls his name Swings his arms making a vacuum as the camera zooms saying "Well, so I guess I'll start this." Special Moves Sho-Yoh (Neutral) Seth swings his left arm hard upwards, making a vacuum that cuts through opponents. Kyu-Getsu (Side) Seth dashes forward and performs a knee attack. If B is pressed after, he does the Ya-Getsu, doing a swinging kick. If B is pressed while the thumb pad is down, he follows with Gen-Getsu where he slides on the ground, attempting to sweep his opponent. An-Getsu (Up) Seth jumps and comes down vertically, stomping on the opponent. Doh-Kuzushi (Down) Seth goes into a counter stance. If anyone tries to hit him, he switches places with the opponent. Doh-Tori-Shichimonsatsu (Hyper Smash) Seth goes into a counter stance. If anyone tries to hit him, he throws the opponent down, mounts and punches him/her eight hard times, then throws him/her away with heavy damage. Sigure-Rangiku (Final Smash) Seth dashes to the opponent. If he reaches him/her, he vaults over, fixes his suspenders while the opponent is confused. The opponent then tries to hit Seth, only to be slapped through by Seth's slapping attack and knocked away with heavy damage. Victory Animations #Seth jumps forward and does the An-Getsu saying "The coup de grace!" then holds his finger up and says "Take it easy. I'm just kidding." #Seth takes out a comb from his pocket, fixes his hair, and gives his opponent a mean look, stating, "My hair got ruffled!" #Seth fixes his suspenders and says "And that's your facial." On-Screen Appearance Seth jumps hard to his starting point and says "OK, let's get this over with." Trivia *Seth's rival is a blind earthbender who had aided Aang in the past, Toph Beifong, while his second rival is the true form of Ogre. *Due to Hidetoshi Nakamura's passing, Seth shares his Japanese voice actor with Brood, Rez, Sage Date, Chief Clancy Wiggum, Garo Master, Rocktite, Pyribbit, Exeggutor's right head and Noob Saibot. *Seth shares his French voice actor with Limnade Casa, Jun Aoi and Beheeyem. *Seth shares his Arabic voice actor with Kevin Riley. *Seth shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Tarkus, Gorgon, Bill Rizer and Kakuzu. Category:King of Fighters characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters